


I Wish You Would

by Embrosia_Walker



Category: Songfic - Fandom
Genre: 1989, I Wish You Would, Songfic, Taylor Swift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embrosia_Walker/pseuds/Embrosia_Walker
Summary: A songfic about a girl and the boy who left her. This is how she feels after all that time...





	I Wish You Would

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for following me and reading this! I hope everyone likes this!

We had great times together. We laughed together. I loved you. I think you loved me too, maybe I am wrong. We enjoyed life. Maybe you thought I hated it. Maybe I was too negative. You never gave me a good reason why you left me for her. I was furious at first. Now I’m not anymore. You told me I talked about you behind your back. I never did. You should’ve known better. Now I just want you back and I want you to forgive me and be here again. I want us to be friends again. I miss you too much. I lose sleep and cry now thinking about where I could’ve gone wrong. I don’t think you know how I really feel right now. I wish you did. You try to forget me as much as you can even though you drive past my house and by everything that reminds you of me. 

It’s 2 am in your car,  
Windows down, you pass my street, the memories start,  
You say it’s in the past, you drive straight ahead,  
Your thinking that I hate you now cause you still don’t know what I never said,

I don’t think you realized how many times I cried that first week after we fell apart. You left me dreaming with a broken heart. At first it was me calling you then the tables turned. I hung up in anger. I wish I never had. I regret it just like you regret everything you ever did with me. I just want you to come back.

I wish you would come back,  
Wish I’d never hung up the phone like I did,  
Wish you knew that I’ll never forget you as long as I live,  
And I wish you were right here right now, It’s all good,  
I wish you would,

I lose sleep at night remembering everything we did. It’s like I’m haunted from the past. I think if you all the time now. Whenever I see your car pass I wonder about you.

2 am in my room,  
Headlights pass the window pane,  
I think of you,  
We’re a crooked love in a straight line down,  
Makes you wanna run and hide,  
Then it makes you turn right back around,

Please come back. I regret everything I ever did to make you mad. You are constantly in my mind I just want you back with me. Don’t you remember what was between us? I am not mad anymore. I miss you too much for that!!!

I wish you would come back,  
Wish I never hung up the phone like I did,  
Wish you knew that I’ll never forget you as long as I live,  
And I wish you were right here, right now, it’s all good,  
I wish you would,  
I wish we could go back and remember what we were fighting for,  
And I wish you knew that I miss you too much to be mad anymore,  
And I wish you were right here, right now, it’s all good,  
I wish you would,

You constantly teased me and made me mad. There isn’t a day I don’t miss it. You may think that I am better off without you. The truth is I am just trying to get by without you. You made me happy all through the night. You were light of my life. 

I, I, I,  
I, I, I wish, I wish, I,  
I, I, I,  
I, I, I wish, I wish, I,  
I, I, I  
I, I, I wish, I wish, I,  
You always knew how to push my buttons,  
You give me everything and nothing,  
This mad mad love makes you come running,  
To stand back where you stood,  
I wish you would,  
I wish you would,  
I wish you would

I see you again. We met each other’s eyes for a glance. We quickly look away trying not to give notice to each other. You hear my voice and I wonder what you think.

2 am here we are,  
See your face, hear my voice in the dark,  
We’re a crooked love in a straight line down,  
Makes you wanna run and hide, but it made us turn right back around,

Please come back. I want you back. I wish you would start talking to me again. Please put our differences aside and push your pride away. Would it hurt you to ask me my side of the story? I am sorry that I stopped calling you and hung up or declined every time you talked to me. I just wish you were still my best friend. I wish you would come back to me. I am not mad at you anymore. I forgive you. I now miss you.

I wish you would come back,  
Wish I never hung up the phone like I did,  
Wish you knew that I’ll never forget you as long as I live,  
And I wish you were right here, right now, it’s all good,  
I wish you would,  
I wish you would come back,  
Wish I never hung up the phone like I did,  
Wish you knew that I’ll never forget you as long as I live,  
And I wish you were right here, right now, it’s all good,  
I wish you would,  
I wish we could go back and remember what we were fighting for,  
And I wish you knew that I miss you too much to be mad anymore,  
And I wish you were right here, right now, it’s all good,  
I wish you would,

You always knew how to push my buttons,  
Give me everything and nothing,  
This mad mad love makes you come running,  
To stand back where you stood,  
I wish you would,  
I wish you would,  
I wish you would,  
I wish you would,  
I, I, I,  
I, I, I wish, I wish, I,  
I, I, I,  
I, I, I wish, I wish, I,  
I, I, I,  
I, I, I wish, I wish you would.


End file.
